


The Pragmatic Sanction (going to be updated with so many chapters soon!)

by Aristotle_410



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Basketball Player Kim Mingyu, Bookworm Jeon Wonwoo, Bullying, Courtship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mingyu is a jerk in all my fanfics lol, Mpreg, Omega Jeon Wonwoo, Pregnant Wonwoo, Scent Marking, Slow Build, True Mates, sassy wonwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristotle_410/pseuds/Aristotle_410
Summary: The Jeon pack’s omega is arranged to marry the alpha son of the Kim pack in order to unite the packs against external threats.OrWhere Mingyu and Wonwoo have hated each other their entire high school lives, unaware of the fact that they were true mates due to some supernatural anomaly. For the time being, Wonwoo and Mingyu have to learn to cooperate with each other, never mind tolerating each other's presence. Both will have to discard their relationships if they are to uphold their marriage. However, this may be beneficial as anything but their unadmitted love for each other may be filled with deception.Things get serious after the first chapter LMAO
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Original Male Character(s), Kim Mingyu/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 121





	1. I

Wonwoo rolled out of the covers of his bed, unaware that he had been on the edge of it and was forced to grab on to the bedpost behind his pillow so as to not fall on the floor. He had been doing it so many times that before he even woke up from his dreams he was already holding on to something to catch himself from falling.

Yet nothing could stop the unpleasant feeling of his two feet hitting the cold hardwood floor of his bedroom. And he hissed at the feeling, his legs bending as he landed.

He exhaled, wincing at the thought of another week of school. Wonwoo always hated Sundays because they served as a reminder that Monday was around the corner. He always talked himself into going though, nevermind his mother’s relentless scolding. He was at the top of his class and occupied the upper stratum of the social hierarchy. Being both intelligent and the fact that he was one of the school’s only omegas had compensated for his deficiencies in other areas. But the boys at his school didn’t seem to notice. To them, he was certainly not deficient in the looks department. 

Tip-toeing over to his mirror-stand as to not wake the rest of the house up, Wonwoo noticed the bags under his eyes and how abnormally pale his face looked. He hadn’t gotten enough sleep last night because he had been so engrossed in the latest book he was reading. Wonwoo would have thought that reading made people sleepy, but he supposed he was an outlier. 

The knowledge was worth it at least, he smiled, giving his reflection one last glance before gathering his clothes from his dresser. He could never understand some books in their entirety, but he was appreciative of all the little quotes he had found. Quotes were what kept people going, right? Nevermind finding them in a novel. Google was great.

He laughed at his reflection.

It was imperative that he get all spruced up he thought. There wasn’t any doubt that his boyfriend would want to be extra affectionate today considering it was National Love People day. Whatever the hell was with the name he couldn’t care less. It was just a sorry excuse for people to kiss each other. 

Wonwoo was sure that his boyfriend didn’t want to be kissed by someone who looked like a ghost, so he snatched moisturizer, primer, and foundation from the top of his desk and brought them in with him to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes passed and Wonwoo emerged with a bronzed face, glowing more than any pregnant omega could have dreamed of. He didn’t waste time looking in his mirror anymore and rushed down the stairs, shoving his brother Jungkook to the side as he rushed to eat breakfast. 

“Ow! Geez Wonu, we still have twenty minutes left.” Jungkook whined, rubbing his shoulder as it hit against the wall.

“Don’t forget who’s driving. I have to be there early to meet with a teacher.” Wonwoo replied, not bothering to look behind him. 

“You mean your boyfrienddddd.” Jungkook said with a cheeky grin. His eyes crinkled just as Wonwoo’s did, suggesting to any onlooker that they were indeed brothers. But other than that, it seemed that their personalities were distinct. Jungkook was usually seen as the guy in leather who dyed his hair every couple of months. He was more of a people person than Wonwoo, going to the cinema with his friends all the time. Yet Wonwoo had the strength of being his older brother and being on a pedestal of admiration. Perhaps that was why Jungkook never pushed him back.

“Shut up! Mom’s going to hear you and the questions will be endless. We don’t have all day you know.” 

“Going to hear what?” a smooth and feminine voice rang out through the corridor connecting the dining room to the kitchen. A short woman appeared under the kitchen door frame. Her rounded face made her appear as if she was only in her thirties. There wasn’t a wrinkle in sight. 

However, her deep set eyes and well-defined smile did not negate the seriousness of her question. She crossed her arms, expecting Wonwoo to answer.

“Just that I got a D on a quiz last Thursday,”

“It wasn’t just on a quiz.” Jungkook muttered under his breath. 

“Eheh.” Wonwoo smiled sheepishly, ignoring what Jungkook had said. It wasn’t true of course, but it made him blush anyways. 

“Well that shouldn’t bring your grade down that much. Just don’t let it happen again.” she gritted, eyes glowing yellow. Wonwoo flinched and Jungkook’s mouth went slack in fear.

“Kidding! My baby is so smart, you must have been tired.” she cooed.

“Yeah, that was a pretty good guess mom.” Wonwoo said, feigning a grin.

“I’m hungry!” Jungkook pouted, climbing up onto one of the stools at the island. 

“Are there any waffles left?” Wonwoo asked his mother, looking into the freezer.

“No, but you can have this banana.” Jungkook smiled, almost gaping.

“Haha, you’re so funny. Where’d you get your sense of humor, Disney Channel kids shows?” Wonwoo said, leaning over the counter and moving his head side to side to taunt Jungkook.

“Okay Mom, now’s the time to tell me that Wonwoo was adopted because he's giving me ‘son of the Devil’ vibes.” 

“No, he’s your father’s son alright.” their mother chuckled. 

II  
  


“Jungkook, I told you not to eat in my car.” Wonwoo said, glaring at the back of another vehicle in front of them. 

“God Wonu, I’m not a baby anymore. If there is anyone who should be complaining it’s me. I must have found a dozen old french fries in mom’s car from where your car seat was. Besides, these ones aren't that messy as the regular kind.” 

“Didn’t mom purge all the junk food from the cabinets?” 

“I saved this from that monster.” Jungkook replied, stern and focused as he struggled to open the bag. 

A second later, an incoming call showed up on the touch-screen display between them and Wonwoo pressed the accept button. He tried to ignore the crinkling sounds of Jungkook’s potato chip bag as he concentrated on the road. He spotted his best friends name before he accepted it. Just as he was about to greet him, he was interrupted by a manic onslaught. 

“Wonwoo! Did you finish the math worksheet? I totally forgot about it.”

Hello to you too.

“Yeah I- AHH, oh my God, Kookie, what the hell is wrong with you!?” Wonwoo yelled, jolting in his seat. 

His little brother’s potato chips had exploded all over him, littering his white shirt and stereo with chips and crumbs as well. 

“Sorry.” Jungkook winced. “It’s not like your BF will leave you because you smell like sour cream and onion. I don’t think he’ll even notice a difference.”

The boy on the other end of the line burst out laughing, forgetting about the urgency of his situation.

“Woozi if I could I would reach into the speaker box and grab your throat I would!” Wonwoo groaned. 

“Don’t worry, I have some deodorant you can rub on your shirt.”

Wonwoo could only despair, not wanting to smell like a beta either.

“How will I get hugged by my beloved now?” he pouted. 

“The same way you got railed by him the other night.”

“Ooo Burnnn” his brother howled.

“Oh my god Jungkook I would lock my bedroom door tonight if I were you. You know Wonwoo’s eyes are already like daggers.” Woozi laughed.

“For once, Woozi makes sense.” Wonwoo said, eyes boring holes into the windshield of the car in front of them.

“And that time I told you to answer the phone and it turned out that you won a coupon to Five Below.”

“Yeah, Below average.” he muttered. “Just kidding I love that place. And you too Woozi. If only your personality was as colorful as their collection of school supplies.”

Woozi decided to ignore the jab.

“Speaking of school can you pick me up? My mom got angry at me and she said that if I don’t start walking to school she’s gonna drive behind me the whole time beeping at me.”

“Alright, I’ll be there in a few. Start walking.” 

“Okay- oh my God- guys. Hurry. I just heard her cock her hunting rifle.” Woozi whispered, causing Jungkook to gulp.

“What! Get the hell out of there! We’re coming, oh my god.”

“Ugh I was just joking. But please get here quickly. She actually said the other stuff.”

III

Pledis High School wasn’t much to look at. Wonwoo appreciated its plainess however. At least it wasn’t a Gothic monstrosity with gargoyles hanging off its roof or a Brutalist behemoth soaring into the sky. Rather, it’s flat roof and uniform windows had a calming feeling, as if every day wasn’t a struggle. It was just school. 

He dropped Woozi and Jungkook off at the curved driveway outside the lobby and went to park his car in the lot. He didn’t mind the walk. He’d been wanting to meet his boyfriend ever since he had woken up. It was a silly infatuation he had with the older boy but he enjoyed being in the bliss of it. It wasn’t anything super serious, but the thought of seeing him made Wonwoo speed up his pace making a few people watch him curiously as he strode through the parking lot. It wasn’t like he was in heat or anything but the sight of an omega frolicking like a fawn in a meadow did things to people. 

That and some people shrugged it off as Wonwoo being eager to get to class. He was the school’s nerd, not the school T after all. But since he was one of the only omegas, it wasn’t seen that way unfortunately.

But being the oblivious fawn he was he ran through the doors, untouched by everyone's eyes. He had seen his boyfriend through the row of glass lining the entrance making him want to jump through them just to get to him faster. Wonwoo had to pull on the door a couple of times to get it open and he looked back to check if anyone was behind him before he bolted through the vestibule to the lobby. 

Wonwoo liked to think that they were the same height so he crouched slightly, sneaking up on the older boy as he was talking to a pair of his teammates. 

The omega narrowed his eyes and pounced on his boyfriend, digging his dainty fingers in the beta’s sweatshirt. 

“Boo!” 

The other boy didn’t even flinch as he felt Wonwoo’s fingers crawling up his back like a spider. Rather, he lifted an arm, revealing the face of his omega beneath it. 

An endearing smile crossed his boyfriend's face. It truly was a pleasant surprise. Wonwoo may have been too in love to notice, but butterflies fluttered in his stomach every time his boyfriend looked at him like that.

“Hey kitten. You’re here later than usual. Where were you?”

Wonwoo tried to stifle his giggling. 

“Alright Cheolie I get it, you don’t want to pretend that I scared you for a second. And I had to pick up Woozi, his mom was- you know.” Wonwoo said, shaking his head as he tried to catch his breath.

“That’s Coups-hyung to you Wonu. Plus I wasn’t scared. You’re too cute.” 

“Yeah he is. Ain't that right Baekho?” one of the boys in front of them said, nudging his comrade’s shoulder. Wonwoo wasn’t close with his boyfriend’s teammates but he was accustomed to their antics, especially Shownu’s.

“Dude, shut up.” Baekho replied, although he couldn’t hide his blush.

“Yeah Shownu, Wonwoo’s mine.” S.Coups growled, playfully tickling the omega. Both of Seungcheol’s friends were relieved that their captain was able to turn a possible threat to his relationship into a subject of amusement. He had barely looked at Baekho when he had warned him, rather, his focus was almost always on Wonwoo. 

Even if the omega was oblivious about many things he was grateful and aware that Seungcheol was a boyfriend like no other. It may have been an indication of their own immaturity but Seungcheol was Wonwoo’s world, even if it was full of rainbows and sunshine. He may not have taken love seriously, but all one could say was that Wonwoo was seriously into the older. 

Seungcheol’s arm wrapped around his torso instinctively as more people flooded into the lobby. Almost immediately, the bell rang, and they started walking.

“See ya, coach says we’re gonna be doing sprints today so don’t eat anything right before.”

“Alright.”

His boyfriend’s teammates groaned, disappearing into the sea of students being funnelled throughout the numerous hallways that branched out into the building. 

“You got math first right?” the older boy asked him as they walked up the stairs.

“It’s monday so we have home room.” Wonwoo sighed.

“Hey I just remembered your first class on day 1. Aren’t you going to compliment me or something?”

“No, but I didn’t forget you were a stalker.”

“Fuck you.”

“When we’re mated hyung.”

Seungcheol growled, face becoming flustered. But his expression returned to its usual calm when Wonwoo held onto the railing and leaned down to peck his cheek.

“Bye.” Wonwoo grinned, hiccuping as he ran up the stairs. His lithe body slipped around the corner and disappeared behind the double doors of the stairwell’s exit.

“See ya.” the beta whispered, not bothering to stop smiling like a fool.

IV

The hallway to the locker room was cramped and dimly lit, with only the ambient light from adjacent rooms illuminating the corridor as if it was a sewer tunnel. It was a few minutes before noon and so the windows wouldn’t be flooded with sunlight but the school’s lowest level wasn’t that well-lit anyways. 

Before Wonwoo and Woozi had rounded the corner, their footsteps were the only thing they had heard but now the sound of a ball bouncing on the polished cement floor echoed off the walls.

“Great. Mingyu’s got nothing better to do again.” Wonwoo sighed.

“Is that why he’s turned the hallway into his playground? I thought it was because he was still a child.” Woozi snickered.

“Yeah, that too.”

Wonwoo’s eyes zeroed in on the taller boy’s figure, sporadically stepping in all directions and in every second as he dribbled a basketball. The ball barely stayed in his hand, flying through the air most of the time. Mingyu’s green basketball jersey rippled as he moved abruptly and the hems of his shorts swung due to the amount of footwork the taller boy put into his game. 

Perhaps it was the only admirable thing about the guy, Wonwoo thought. If his boyfriend wasn’t the captain of the team by virtue of being a senior, Wonwoo would have imagined Mingyu being promoted to the position. He deserved it. 

That was, if his stupid attitude didn’t get in the way.

Despite being barley noticeable in the shadow of the school’s star athlete, Mingyu’s friends leaned against the wall, joking around with each other as they watched their friend.

“He’s got his ‘enablers’ with him too. If he pulls one of his stunts on me again he’ll have an audience. So let's not get on his bad side today please.” Wonwoo said to his friend.

“When are we not?” Woozi pursed his lips.

A moment passed until they were finally noticed. The whole ‘rat gang’ as Wonwoo called them looked up at them like a hungry pack of wolves. If only that wasn’t the case.

“Hey Wonu. You come here to play?” Mingyu said, cocking a brow.

“No, sorry. I left something in my gym locker. Thanks for offering though.” Wonwoo said softly, although the look he gave the other boy was stern. 

“Whatever, didn’t expect an omega to keep up with me anyways.”

Wonwoo blew air through his pursed lips.

“Don’t start with me Kim. I’m not in the mood for it today.” he replied with a tired voice. The black-haired boy simply stared ahead, brushing past the basketball player as Woozi trailed behind him like a shy kitten.

“Your boyfriend fuck you too hard or something?” one of Mingyu’s friends retorted, uncrossing his arms to high-five one of the boys.

Mingyu gave his friend a grin. Then his gaze returned to Wonwoo’s back side and he bit his lips at how curvy Wonwoo’s figure was. Why did the omega have to be taken? S.Coups was one lucky bastard.

Over the cackling of the boys Wonwoo heard Mingyu wolf whistle in his direction, causing Woozi to turn around angrily. 

Before Woozi could raise his arm Wonwoo’s hand latched onto it, dragging the shorter boy deeper into the locker room. 

Over the obnoxious laughter of Mingyu’s gang Wonwoo hissed at his friend.

“Woozi he’s stronger. He’d kill you.”

“Not if it’s his last straw with the dean. He’s been suspended two times already.”

“Yeah well you never know. Since when did Mingyu ever think about the consequences?”

“True.” his best friend admitted, looking down at his feet as Wonwoo got to his locker.

“Now let’s get the hell out of here. Seungcheol-hyung is waiting in the caf.”

“Yeah and Kim’s still out there guarding the door. I think Seungcheol can wait.”

“And we let them have power over us? Uh, no. C’mon. You know you have no respect for yourself if you let a frickin troll make us afraid to even walk past them. If anything happens Seungcheol will take care of it.”

“Okay but you're the one going to detention if you start anything with them.”

“Of course.” 

Wonwoo swung his black shoulder bag in front of him, stuffing a pencil he had found in his locker into one of its pockets. He ignored how menacing the boys’ shadows looked elongated on the floor. Their dark shapes contrasted uncomfortably against the yellow glow of the ceiling fixtures in the corridor making it seem as though they were about to be murdered.

He didn’t pay them any mind as he walked through the doorway, distracting himself with fixing the inside of his bag. Woozi took out his phone, gripping the case with as much force as someone who was pushing out a baby. The beta was just itching for a fight, but he knew Wonwoo didn’t want any trouble.

The black-haired omega had just strapped his bag onto his shoulder when a larger hand grabbed the band of it, yanking it off of him. 

Wonwoo’s blood was already boiling under the heat of their stares but it culminated into him whipping around, confronting the pure-blooded wolf with his acrylic blue eyes. They were ice-cold but searing hot, causing Mingyu’s friends to tense. But their leader remained undeterred.

“Give it back to me.” the omega gestured, suddenly finding the motivation to fight.

In response, Mingyu took sadistic pleasure in flashing his glowing red eyes. 

“Make me.” the taller said through his gritted teeth and fangs.

The low tone of the alpha’s voice struck something within him, as if it was something that had laid dormant in him since birth. The next thing he knew he had made himself smaller and was whimpering. It was humiliating. 

“That’s what I thought.” Mingyu grinned, cutting open the front of the bag with a large dark brown claw.

Did he not see the zipper with those werewolf eyes? Wonwoo internally laughed. It was all he could do really.

“What’s in here?”

“Mingyu, I’m telling you right now. S-stop.” 

“You gonna cry omega?” the basketball player chuckled. 

“It would be fucking hillarious if Jeon Wonwoo had a diary.” one of the boys said.

Mingyu shook his head.

“Wouldn’t be surprised.”

His callous indifference to Wonwoo made Woozi growl.

“Give it back to him Kim. Your stupid power might work on Wonwoo but not on me. I don’t care if you’re an alpha. You don’t even deserve to be one.” he spat, lunging at the athlete.

The alpha caught Woozi’s punch with his free hand, still holding Wonwoo’s bag and letting it dangle in the air. Woozi hissed in response to the uncomfortable pain in his knuckle as the taller squeezed his fist.

“You’re lucky I don’t use my fucking claws on you.” Mingyu growled. 

Wonwoo’s eyes narrowed.

“Let him go. I swear I’ll-” the omega was cut off by the rush of air flowing past him. It took him a second to realize even with his enhanced senses that Mingyu had thrown his best friend on the floor. Woozie’s shoes slid against the floor as his hands saved his head from making contact with it.

The alpha looked genuinely disgusted with his best friend.

“And you call yourself a beta? If I could take away your werewolf status I would. Don’t try that shit with me again or it will be your best friend next time.” 

Laughter however negated the seriousness of the moment.

“I don’t know man.” one of Mingyu’s buddies clicked his tongue. “Wonu’s looking good right now. I don’t think I want to wait til next time.”

“Shut up.” Mingyu snarled, giving the guy a death glare. It was borderline possessive. 

Mingyu must really want to be the one that kills him, Wonwoo thought. 

Sick.

Wonwoo knew alphas were strong but Mingyu was on a whole other level. He single handedly pushed Woozi back as if he had only been flexing his muscles. 

He couldn’t care less about Mingyu searching through his bag and he rushed over to where his friend lay on the ground, groaning as if someone had just woken him up.

“Yo I found it.” the basketball player laughed. 

“I didn’t know Jeon Wonwoo could draw.” one of the boys smiled.

“If you can even call it that.” Mingyu snickered.

“What is that? A stick with dots on it?”

“Pretty sure it's a building.” 

That was enough.

Wonwoo’s seething anger afforded him a spike in energy, enough to get him back on his feet without having to yield to the alpha. Then, in a blur, his hands clamped onto the sketchpad like eagle claws. Wonwoo let out a low growl of his own yet the boys around him only laughed.

“Dude, is he a cat?” 

“Half kitsune I think.”

Mingyu ignored them, staring straight into Wonwoo’s blue eyes.

“Back off Wonwoo, I don’t think you want this to rip.” Mingyu warned him with a derisive grin.

“I don’t care, you’re not worthy to see it anyways.” 

“Wow.” Mingyu drawled out, reaching out a hand to pull Wonwoo’s arm away from the book.

“I’m not letting go. I can do this all day you know.” Wonwoo gritted, avoiding the alpha’s deadly glowing red eyes. They were an omega’s weakness, especially his own.

Within a few seconds, the binding finally gave way and the paper tore out from it, causing Wonwoo to fall backwards onto the floor. The sudden force of Wonwoo’s pull caused the sketchpad to fall out of the alpha’s grip and clatter onto the floor, leaving another page open and exposed to the prying eyes of onlookers. 

“Wonwoo, you got some weird fascinations.” one of them said, eyeing a sketch of a headless Greek goddess at the helm of a ship with wings protruding from its backside.

“Nice job Wonu, why didn’t you share this with us earlier. Aren’t we your friends?” Mingyu asked, taking another approach.

Wonwoo clenched his teeth, leaping to snatch the drawing pad from where it lay open on the floor. But his speed was out-matched by the alpha’s reflexes and Mingyu’s basketball shoes slammed down on the paper.

“Mingyu get your fucking foot off you dick.” the omega yelled, crouching down and hopelessly waiting for the taller to raise his shoe.

The basketball player chuckled.

“Bow your head and use your manners Wonu.” 

“Say ‘please alpha’.” a voice added.

Mingyu looked at his friend and shook his head, finding it amusing.

“Say it.” he pressed, his expression becoming darker. 

Wonwoo squeezed his fists, springing off from his feet and colliding with Mingyu’s chest.

“You’re being a fucking asshole.” the omega yelled, aiming to catch the taller off guard with sheer ferocity but Mingyu caught both of his wrists, encircling them with his large hands and spinning Wonwoo around. They collapsed on the floor with the alpha using Wonwoo’s momentum against him.

Mingyu wasn’t that big of a monster, Wonwoo had to give him credit for that. The alpha’s arm protected Wonwoo’s head from hitting the floor and cushioned his fall. 

There was just one problem.

Mingyu was now on top of him.

If that wasn’t enough, Wonwoo could feel the alpha’s breath on his neck, traveling down his chest. Not to mention the mocking grins that the athlete’s friends were giving him. 

Wonwoo’s face may have been a priceless kind of shock and anger, but Mingyu continued to smirk down at him, proud of himself for still being in control. He wanted to slap himself when the thought came to him that he actually enjoyed being like this. It was like the alpha was protecting him. 

But the sweet and sour moment had to be interrupted of course by one of their gnawing teachers who must have been having lunch in his class while their scuffle was going on. Although Wonwoo didn't know if he could call it a scuffle. Mingyu already had beaten him the minute they made eye contact. 

By the time the door had creaked open Woozi and the others had fled the scene, making their position even more scandalized.

“What the hell is going on?” the man shouted, struggling to censor himself.

Mingyu -now reverted back to normal, craned his neck behind his shoulder and was about to answer but the middle-aged man cut him off.

“You know what? I don’t want to know. Get your asses to detention after school and if you don’t show up, consider yourselves suspended for fighting on campus.”

Mingyu removed his arm from out underneath Wonwoo’s head, eliciting an ‘ow’ from the shorter boy. The alpha wasn’t in a playful mood anymore.

“This is all your fault.” 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any vulgar language and explicit themes. Wonwoo will wash Mingyu’s mouth out with soap I promise u🥰.  
> Please check out my new fanfic Ship of Fools. It’s A/B/O too. Thank you my loves 😍.  
> Also I‘m going to be shameless and blunt. I need twitter followers.  
> My Twitter is: @Wonwoonator1  
> Thank uuuuuuu

The detention room was as bare and undecorated as one could imagine. Wonwoo never needed to read the motivational quotes that teachers posted around the room or the pictures of kittens and dogs with clever quips about learning. But it spruced up the room nevertheless and gave his life purpose in those long minutes.

At least there were windows. One row was arrayed on the left from where he sat and one was behind him. It was the late afternoon and he was transfixed by the orange hues that the sun had painted on the sides of buildings across the field and in the distance. There was always something about sunsets that made him sad, although he didn’t know why. 

He was watching the branches of pine trees outside dangle in the wind when his eyes fell upon the tall and built figure which looked as though it emerged from his nightmares. 

Kim Mingyu was the reason why he was here. He was the reason why his life was synonymous with suffering. And yet, the basketball player had the gall to say it was his fault? Please, anyone with a good conscience would know that Mingyu was a no good dirty rat. One could tell merely by one look at the guy and that stupid smirk of his. Well, except for the teachers who had a vested interest in him. Mingyu may have been that much of a deviant playboy. Although it was lazy of him to think that way and he thought twice about making such an assumption. 

Perhaps Mingyu deserved a second chance. Although that would be the one-hundredth second chance he had given him throughout their three years in highschool. He wasn’t even dating Mingyu and he felt like he was taking him back like he had been cheated on. Alphas could get away with that, couldn’t they?

Speaking of making broad assumptions. Wonwoo laughed at himself. He needed to stop, sit back, and relax. If only the urge to look at- no- strangle the alpha, wasn’t so strong than maybe he could.

Just as he was beginning to feel guilty for admiring Mingyu’s muscular physique, the alpha just had to turn around and catch him. Almost automatically the taller adopted a smug grin, as if he had proved himself right. Did Mingyu know he was staring at him? Well, if he did, Wonwoo wouldn’t let him have it. Knowledge may have been power, but not caring was another thing.

“What?” the taller boy cocked an eyebrow, careful as to not be heard by the teacher who went out into the hallway.

Wonwoo only glared at him.

“Nothing.” 

“Really? Because you were looking at me like I had grown two heads so I was just curious.”

The shorter boy snorted.

“Don’t flatter yourself Kim, you aren’t that interesting to look at.”

“You are though.” Mingyu smirked, not stopping when Wonwoo furrowed his brows. Mingyu was dating someone. 

_How unfaithful._

No hot guy was going to make him forget about loyalty and commitment. Even if the person being cheated on was a bitch.

“Are you in heat omega or are you always that red?” 

Wonwoo’s breath hitched at the remark. All he could do was glare at the alpha since he had no explanation for why he was blushing.

“That’s it-” he said, about to get up from his seat when their teacher came in with a loud sigh.

“Fifteen more minutes Wonwoo. I trust that you can sit in your seat for that much longer.” 

Mingyu snickered.

“Yeah Won, might want to tone it down a notch with the heat suppressants.” 

Wonwoo was going to make a retort but the teacher cut him off.

“If I hear one more peep out of any of you, you’re all staying here for another hour!”

Mingyu didn’t believe it.

“That means you have to stay with us for another hour too.” 

Wonwoo saw it as the perfect time to make an alliance, even if he hated the basketball player. He was _not_ staying for another hour.

“Yeah Mr. Hong, don’t you have important things to do after school? I thought teachers had lives on the outside?” Wonwoo added.

The older man gulped, half insulted and half shocked by the question. 

“Well- I- I do. So don’t play smart with me. I’ll be leaving because _I do_ have a life outside of school Wonwoo. Gosh has anyone ever told you that you are a nosy omega? And as for you, Mingyu, that’s why I will be telling the other teacher down the hall to come in and check on you and if they see you misbheaving they’ll make you stay until four-thirty”

“Four-thirty?” Wonwoo gawked. 

“If you don’t behave I said.” Mr. Hong replied in a stingy tone. “I thought you guys had acute hearing.”

The under-the-breath comment went unnoticed as the alpha had an even more derogatory one.

“Leave it to Wonwoo to mess this up.” Mingyu muttered, eliciting a huff of amusement from their teacher.

“Don’t forget Mingyu, an alpha can do as much and even more damage than an omega.” 

And with that, the older man left with his bag on his shoulders.

Mingyu craned his neck to taunt Wonwoo once again. It was his favorite pastime, even better than making out with his girlfriend.

_Wait-_

The basketball player turned his head to distract himself from the thought, but he found himself looking at a Wonwoo instead. 

Great. 

He couldn’t lie, nor could he prevent the thoughts from coming to his head. Wonwoo wasn’t any average omega. Well, he fit the category in regards to his biology and all that. But just by one look at him any guy would question if he belonged to the werewolf species after all. Omegas were supposed to have a warm aura to them, right? How else could they be good mothers? 

Where omegas had softer features on their face, Wonwoo’s eyes were narrower, his nose more straight and prominent, and his jaw and chin were more defined. Maybe it was because Wonwoo was half kitsune. It explained why he always heard Seungcheol calling the omega kitten. Sort of. He didn’t want to think it was a pet name that had come from behind their bedroom. Wonwoo doing it with another guy wasn’t something he wanted to think about. 

All it took was one look below Wonwoo’s shoulders, and any guy would know for sure who Wonwoo really was, or, what he was _categorized_ as. Yet Mingyu always thought that he could tell what kind of person someone was with a simple glance at their face. Maybe that was why he was captivated by the omega. While Wonwoo’s face did not conform to his presuppositions, he knew the older boy wasn’t as cold as his eyes made him out to be. Maybe that could go the same way for him? It wasn’t like he had to be a jerk just because he was an alpha. 

Mingyu chuckled to himself. He’d save that thought for the future. Taunting Wonwoo was fun.

The basketball player shook his head, turning back to a piece of paper that he’d been doodling on. He had a more creative idea than simply insulting Wonwoo to his face.

It took only a couple of minutes before Mingyu had given himself the ‘go ahead’ to begin to torment his existence again. This time, it came in the form of a piece of paper which landed in his hair. 

“Nice shot for an alpha.” Wonwoo muttered, doubting that Mingyu could hear it even with his heightened senses. But the guy proved him wrong and smirked at him. None of the teachers at the school had any supernatural abilities, at least that was what Wonwoo thought. So he hoped they weren’t able to hear them.

Wonwoo turned back to the homework that he was trying to get done which seemed to anger Mingyu rather noticeably. 

The alpha didn’t relent, deciding that it was a better idea to throw something harder and that would make a bigger impact.

“Ow!” he hissed, clutching the area that Mingyu automatically guessed was his eye. 

The basketball player jerked up in his seat, grabbing the back of it to twist around and get towards Wonwoo, but the realization that Wonwoo was in immense pain made him freeze. 

“Fuck- Wonwoo! are you okay?” 

His alpha instincts were going haywire, but there wasn’t any time to wonder why. Yeah Wonwoo was an omega, and alphas were _naturally_ attracted to them, but Wonwoo wasn’t just different from the average omega, he was more. And his reaction was more than what his instincts had produced. It was like his own soul - not his wolf - had caused him to react that way. Luckily Wonwoo didn’t particularly notice. 

It took a second for Mingyu to realize that Wonwoo’s sobbing had turned to giggles, and the omega raised his head to give him a mischievous smile. 

“You thought.” he mouthed the words, watching as Mingyu grunted and sat back down again. 

Since Mingyu started the war, Wonwoo didn’t mind retaliating. So he wrote a message on the eraser, and threw it back to its sender.

It grazed Mingyu’s shoulder and plopped onto the front of the desk he was sitting at. Mingyu didn’t flinch or anything, in fact, he slowly reached for the eraser, picking it up and eyeing the dark pencil marks on it.

“F*** off” 

_Damn, Wonwoo has good handwriting._

Mingyu gave the omega a challenging grin but Wonwoo dismissed it and went back to reading his book, ignoring the sound of crumpling paper and hardworking hands coming from the other boy’s desk. 

The next thing Wonwoo knew, a pointy object pricked his shoulder and fluttered onto his desk. It took him a second to realize that Mingyu had stooped so low as to craft a paper airplane with a message in it. Well, what did he know? Mingyu understood aerodynamics _and_ was literate. 

_“You should apologize for pushing me. That was uncalled for. You have one chance to say sorry after school or else I’ll go even harder on you than I was planning to.”_

Now why did that make Wonwoo’s spine tingle? Perhaps it was out of fear but he also felt a hint of anticipation. It made him want to annoy the alpha even more. He had never seen the athlete so devoted to a cause, nevermind his relationship with his girlfriend. 

Mingyu may as well have written a cut-paper ransom note because he could barely read it. 

Wonwoo merely whispered, hoping his voice was sharp but loud enough for the words to reach the alpha.

“I don’t owe you anything.”

It came out more like a hiss but his tone was deep and seething. Mingyu’s head to turn slightly as he said it, prompting the taller boy to smirk as he shook his head. The omega’s voice made his dick twitch but he reminded himself that he couldn’t let that stop him.

On the other hand Wonwoo didn’t know whether to be satisfied that Mingyu received his answer, or terrified that he could hear the alpha growl low in his throat. 

It didn’t sound like he got the memo.

II

Wonwoo planned to make a run for it as soon as the clock showed that fifteen minutes had passed, but Mingyu seemed to be one step ahead of him. Whether it was the scent of fear that he was giving off or if omegas were just that predictable, he didn’t know. All he could think about - the only thing his instincts had made him think about - was getting out of there as fast as-

He shrieked. 

Mingyu grabbed his shirt, letting him lurch forward slightly before coming back as if a rubber band was wrapped around him. 

“Let me go.” Wonwoo hissed, keeping his voice low. He wanted to think he was only keeping his voice down so that he could punch Mingyu in the face without any teachers coming into the hallway to stop them. But he remembered they had all gone home. Of course he wouldn’t admit that he liked being in the position he was in; a tiny and helpless omega caught in the grip of a large, strong, alph-

“You’re lucky I didn’t have my claws out.” Mingyu gritted. “I mean- I wouldn’t mind seeing you with some cut outs. Never was really into pale-skinned omegas but you look like you’d be hot with some skin showing. You know I could tear your clothes to shreds? Fuck, I’d embarrass you in front of the whole school if I wanted to. So watch who you’re talking to omega.”

Wonwoo tried twisting his body out from Mingyu’s grip but it was no use. All he could do was crane his neck and grit his teeth, making it look like he was some rabid animal the alpha had caught in a cage. It was then that he realized words were his only weapon of defense.

“I’m not afraid of you.” he said menacingly, looking up at the taller boy like he wanted to get revenge on him. If only omegas weren’t the types to be pacifists and diplomats. So much for supposedly being level-headed and agreeable. Yet he liked the feeling of inferiority Mingyu gave him, although not in it’s raw present form. Rather, he wanted someone to lead and take the reigns. Maybe if Mingyu was a little less of a douchebag he’d offer himself to him-

“You like being disobedient don’t you, little omega? Huh?”

It was at that moment that Mingyu slammed him against the lockers, holding him by the collar. He could only whimper.

“Do you?” 

“What makes you think you deserve an answer?” he retorted, wrapping his dainty fingers around the alpha’s arm, trying to pull it off.

Mingyu scowled harder. It was obvious he was clenching his teeth as his face became firmer and his eyes more narrow.

“Don’t deny it Wonwoo. I can smell how turned on you are. Maybe next time wear more perfume. You don’t want alpha’s like me getting the wrong idea, or are you just that thirsty?” he said, finally smirking.

“You’re messed-”

“Imagine you meeting with your boyfriend after this and he smells me on you? I’d hate to see what happens after that.” he snorted. “I can’t wait for him to find out you like it when alpha’s show you who’s boss. It’d hurt his little beta heart knowing he can’t give you what you really need.” 

Wonwoo eyes crinkled as he laughed in the alpha’s face, although it looked more like he was wincing in pain.

“And you really need to shut up. Alphas and betas aren’t the only one’s who protect their mate’s name and dignity, not that you would know. You treat your girlfriend like she’s a piece of meat you bastard-”

The grip around his collar tightened.

“Yeah well she’s the one getting an alpha’s cock. Can’t say the same for you. Maybe you’re just jealous.”

“Oh yeah, I totally am.” Wonwoo nodded, rolling his eyes. 

Every remark and rude gesture he made with his face was met with an even harder push by the alpha who pressed him more and more into the lockers.

“I’m not stopping until you apologize, Wonwoo. You fucking omegas don’t know when to give up. Bet you think you’re beta will come and save you. Well he’s not. You have to just accept that guys like me will always be better than you. It’s not that hard Wonu. It’s what you were made for. You’re just a slut.”

Wonwoo could only stare at him.

“Are you done now-” he muttered but before Mingyu could realize just how clever of a quip it was, the alpha forced him into the cold metal behind him. Wonwoo winced in pain as the door handles, grates, and locks dug into his back and for a second, he could feel wetness begin to gather around the corner of his eye. 

Mingyu noticed the tear drop too and froze, as if he was debating with himself whether he should go on or not. If Mingyu did have a heart it more or less surrendered to the forces of vengeance and resentment lurking within him; things his wolf wasn’t able to fight off. 

As Wonwoo expected, the taller boy laughed at him.

“Are you really going to fucking cry Wonwoo? Yeah, I get it, Not having the school’s biggest alpha cock in you is kind of hard to accept right?” 

He could have sunk down to his knees on the floor and begged Mingyu to stop but he remained stoic, undeterred even if the tear drop was rolling down his cheek. Nevermind childbirth, omegas could take the pain. 

Although he wished Mingyu could have been at least merciful enough to let him wipe his tears away, the alpha liked seeing him cry. As if his tears could wash away the other boy’s guilt.

“Let go of me.” Wonwoo said angrily, although it was deeper rather than sharp. There was a soft air of power to it, like a low reverberating hum of an engine combined with the venom of a snake bite. 

At that, Mingyu actually released his arms, his eyes becoming more tense than smug. Wonwoo had looked at him as if they were a married couple having an argument, or at least, the alpha wished they were married. Wonwoo just had to go and ruin it for them.

“You’re a little feisty omega aren’t you?”

Wonwoo merely grimaced, not even bothering to give him a dirty look as he stepped out from being pressed into the locker and walked away.

Of course Mingyu stopped him from leaving but it wasn’t simply because he hated Wonwoo so much that he wanted to make him suffer more. Rather, he frowned at the loss of attention the omega was giving him. 

“Hey, I didn’t say you could leave did I?” Mingyu growled. He was glad he released Wonwoo’s arms, letting him go and capturing him again was fun. 

“Can I leave?” Wonwoo asked sternly, although it was more than a statement than a question. Rather than come up with a rude remark, Wonwoo was too tired and decided to play the game. Although he was having a little fun with it by mocking the alpha. 

The striking white around the shorter boy’s dark pupils seemed to shine rather than glow, and he hadn’t even needed to make them turn blue for Mingyu to understand just how scary Wonwoo could be. 

Rather than let his smirk falter, Mingyu covered his shock and nervousness with a smirk, unclamping his hand as if the motion were automated, as if he held Wonwoo’s life in his hands and could let him go _that easily._ It was more of a display of power than of mercy but Wonwoo didn’t seem to notice, merely scoffing at him as he stomped away.

The alpha turned his head slowly to follow the other’s back getting smaller and smaller until he disappeared around the corner. All he could do was chuckle to himself. Never would he have thought that he’d actually respect an omega. If he even was capable of the act of respecting that is. 

However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t try and test Wonwoo’s worthiness; to try and break his spirit more than his heart. Alpha’s liked the tests to be physical but since Wonwoo was an omega…. Well, he knew the boundaries. 

He had to get Wonwoo back somehow. To break him so much that the omega could actually feel sorry. 

It went beyond mere fun and games or not-so-friendly banter. It was a price Wonwoo had to pay. Something Wonwoo had to be shown. 

Vengeance.

III

If Mingyu had a heart, it would have warmed at the thought of his buddies staying after school waiting for him outside. But then again, most of them were just leeches, wanting to fit in and be with the cool kids. Hanging out with them really did make them cool in the eyes of the rest of the student body. Though only he was untouchable. He was the fountainhead of it all. Even if they all decided to get up and leave him one day he’d still be the alpha of the pack. It was a sense of self and an air of pride that he had always carried with him, striking and wounding the egos of everyone around him, making them gulp not just from his stature, but from the energy he radiated. 

Hence why all his friends whipped their heads towards him as he burst through the lobby doors, exiting the building as if he were walking into a Wild West saloon. He had his hands in his pockets and was smirking wider than ever. 

The pathway out from the school’s side entrance bisected two large plots which contained flowers that the school’s garden club had planted. His friends all sat across from each other on the brick walls that served as a border, playing on their phones or playing catch with a tennis ball.

“Bunch of losers.” he muttered. “Can’t have fun without me huh?”

Jaehyun snorted as he caught the tennis ball Yugyeom threw at him with his baseball cap. 

“You should be grateful that we stayed after for you Kim. Some of us have lives you know.”

“Your lives aint nothing without me.” 

Yugyeom got up from where he had one leg on the wall he was sitting on, stepping onto the ground and standing to full height.

“You know what, Kim has a point.”

“Yeah, for once.” Jaehyun muttered.

“I mean- think about it. If Mingyu was gone our lives would be pretty boring.” Yugyeom continued, holding his chin in the crook between his index finger and thumb.

“And we wouldn’t have a leader.” Jungkook said from where he was sitting on the other brick wall across from Yugyeom. “So you know what, thanks Kim.” 

“Shut up.” he replied, knowing they liked to mock him.

“Gee, Kim’s pretty paranoid if he can’t even accept a compliment.” Jungkook laughed. 

“Cut me some slack. It’s not like you guys haven’t been trying to roast me.”

Jaehyun groaned.

“Sorry but you know what they say. When you’re at the top you get a lot of flak.” 

Mingyu was about to come back with a remark but the other alpha stopped him.

“When you’re at the top you can’t punch down either.”

The taller boy arched a brow, reveling in the way Jaehyun suddenly became nervous.

“Who says I can’t?” 

Jaehyun noticeably gulped.

“Good morals.” 

“Or just common decency.” Jungkook added, not at all as scared as his friend was and he wasn’t even an alpha. 

Yugyeom huffed.

“None of those things matters guys. C’mon. We could all take Mingyu if we wanted to.” he said, rolling his shoulders forward as he craned his neck to the side to loosen up.

“Oh yeah?” Mingyu dared him, stepping closer in an attempt to intimidate his friend into backing down. Before he could get anything else out, he noticed movement in the corner of his eye and his glare shifted from the beta’s frightened eyes to the figure moving behind the cars in the parking lot off to the right.

Yugyeom noticed the change and turned his head around slowly to match his line of sight up with the alpha’s 

It was almost like a light bulb lit up over his head with how the beta turned back around smirking at him. 

“What?” Mingyu snarled, shoving him slightly. If it hadn’t been for his suspicion that Yugyeom knew something he didn’t want him to know, then he might not have reacted that way. Besides, Yugyeom was tough.

“Nothing.”

“That’s what I thought-”

“You see something interesting Kim?” Jaehyun chimed in, leaning forward as he rested one elbow over his knee.

“Does it matter?” 

“Pshhh yeah. You couldn’t have just spent a whole hour in detention with an omega and walked out like it was nothing. Did Wonwoo grow on you or something?” 

He tensed at the mention of the omega’s name.

“What are you talking about? What’s Wonwoo got to do with any of this?”

“You know.” Yugyeom said, nodding his head towards the black-haired boy who emerged from a row of cars carrying a whole tray of coffee.

Mingyu narrowed his eyes even more, reluctantly turning his head to watch Wonwoo speed walk through the parking lot. If it weren’t for the fact that he had to shake his little omega ass like he was trying to attract potential mates, he would have proudly admitted to all of his friends that he thought Wonwoo was cute. 

_What the hell. Why did Wonwoo have to look so fucking adorable?_

Not that alphas every described omegas like that. 

“I don’t.” Mingyu retorted, annoyed. 

“Good.” Jungkook huffed, looking like he wanted to fight Yugyeom and Jaehyun instead. “That’s my brother in case any of you didn’t know.” 

Yugyeom made a soft ‘O’ with his mouth. Even though Jungkook was a dork, he remembered the other beta was capable of showing affection, even if he always complained about his brother bossing him around. 

“Well maybe he can tell us how detention went since Kim over here looks like he’s too in love to-”

“Be quiet. Honestly.” Mingyu growled, shoving his shoulder. 

“Yo Wonwoo!” Yugyeom called, laughing as the alpha in front of him tried to muzzle him. 

The omega’s tiny figure stopped moving in the distance as that black ball of hair on top of his head swiveled around, his pale and glowing skin facing them. 

“Yeah?” he said, pretending not to see Mingyu glaring at him. Yugyeom brought his arm back to signal for the omega to come closer. Wonwoo complied although he was still suspicious. Hopefully Jungkook could keep them all in check if he couldn’t. 

“You better not ask anything stupid or I’ll kill you.” his brother hissed towards Yugyeom. 

“C’mon. I’m not. Cut me some slack.” Yugyeom groaned, jabbing his friend before turning back to face the omega.

“Did Mingyu give you a hard time there? he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Meanwhile, Wonwoo visibly scoffed.

“Ask your friend the big guy. It was more like the other way around.” 

They all chuckled from that. Well, except for Mingyu.

“Shut up. Don’t you have somewhere to be, little omega? I bet your boyfriend really misses you right?” the alpha snickered. “He must be some boyfriend if he’s making you get him all that coffee.” 

He felt Jungkook elbow him in the stomach but it was barely noticeable. Jungkook tried to hide the fact that his hits were weak under the guise that he was just being friendly. Although they both knew it was because betas were nothing compared to alphas. If only Jungkook had seen what he had done to Woozi outside the locker room. That reminded him.

How in the world was Wonwoo not flashing his blue eyes at him? Didn’t the omega want to rip his head off after everything? Wonwoo was probably just scared. However, now that he noticed, all he could smell from the omega was the scent of vanilla with a tinge of cinnamon, roses, and citrus. It was sweet but sharp, just like his personality.

“I have to go home and study thanks for asking.” Wonwoo snapped, continuing on his trek to his car which was still a distance away.

“Hey, Wonu. What’s with all the coffee?” Jungkook asked furrowing his brows. 

Mingyu smirked.

“Yeah, I didn’t know you had friends.” 

The black-haired boy looked at him as if he weren’t surprised, mouthing the word ‘wow’ rather dramatically for extra effect.

“It’s for me actually.”

“You got a test to study for or something?” Yugyeom chuckled, tilting his head.

“No.” Wonwoo snorted. “Maybe I just like coffee?” 

“Yeah, a little too much.” Mingyu muttered, eyeing the four plastic cups filling up the plastic carton. 

“Hey, what do you know? Kim actually cares about Wonwoo. Don’t tell his girlfriend.”

“Yeah, she’d be so fucking jealous.” the alpha retorted, not wanting to look at Wonwoo anymore now that they were paying extra attention to their interactions. He was just glad Yugyeom hadn’t called him out because he was staring. Although he couldn’t help but sneak a glance at the omega who luckily got out of earshot when Yugyeom decided to open his mouth again.

“Yeah we don’t want to make your girlfriend not let you have it tonight.” 

Mingyu growled, shrugging it off as he turned towards Jungkook.

“Isn’t he your ride?” he asked, using his head to point to Wonwoo who just plopped himself into his car.

Jungkook chuckled.

“No. I thought we were gonna shoot some hoops?”

“Sure but you don’t have a ride. I got to be home by sundown.” 

“We get it Kim, you don’t want to play because you know I’ve been practicing.”

“Yeah we’ll see about that when coach cuts you from the team.”

“How’s he going to do that?” 

“Because I’ll break your leg.” Mingyu snickered, nudging him.

“Keep telling yourself that Kim. Wonwoo got out of detention still alive so I’m guessing you’re all talk.”

“You won’t be saying that when I’m captain of the team next year.” 

Jungkook made a face as if he had just tasted something unbearably sour.

“Now I know why my brother hates you.”

“He does? I mean- he hasn’t told you?” Mingyu snorted, trying to cover up his curiosity. Even if the feeling of hatred was mutual between them, it still kind of stung to hear Wonwoo actually did.

“He doesn’t tell me anything. He’s probably scared I’ll tell you or something.” Jungkook chuckled.

“He should be.” 

“Hey. What’d I say back there?”

“Oh right, you’re his protective little brother. I forgot. Maybe hit the gym and I’ll actually back off for once.” 

“Dickhead.” Jungkook huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets as the rest of the group pulled themselves together and set out for the basketball court. 

“You still haven’t told me why you hate him so much. And I’m not talking about the fact that he’s a ‘smart ass omega’. I mean- why do you hate him? Like what’s the real reason?”

“You already said it. I fucking hate omega’s who prance around acting like they _are_ something. But if you want me to give you more than that, fine. I sound like a scumbag but it’s true. He’s always laughing and smiling with his friends. I just want to wipe it off his face, honestly. No one likes an omega who’s always trying to be cute.”

Jungkook looked at him with skepticism, being suspicious about more than one thing. 

“You sure that’s all?” 

He shook his head and shrugged.

“It’s a long story.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to postpone my new update for Defiance’s Anthem I’m sorry🥺. I have 30k words so far but need to pack more stuff in or else I’ll need to stretch the fic to 100 chapters HAHA. Thank you for being so patient. I wanted to get this out quick Bc I know you’ve been waiting. I am also really honored and grateful that you guys miss me HAHA. I miss you too. 😇😔🥺  
> Ship of Fools , Jeon’s Revenge, and Tea for Two are my other fanfics if you want to read them. Thank you😇.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu is shirtless in this. YES.

Wonwoo grumbled to himself as he jumped into his car. He wished his mother was home because he didn’t want to be the one who had to drive all the way to the basketball court on the other side of town, wasting both his time and gas for his car. Well, now that he thought of it, maybe it was just an excuse for not wanting to see Mingyu. Of course he knew that was a lie. Who didn’t want to see Mingyu playing basketball, all pumped up, sweaty, looking like a beast… shirtless-

He hated Jungkook so much. 

“Making me drive all the way across town. Who the hell does he think he is? An alpha?”

He jammed his keys into the ignition, furrowing his brows as it wouldn’t start.

“Oh c’mon! I’m not putting up with this crap anymore. Jungkook’s gonna walk next time.” he muttered, getting the engine to start finally. 

“He better know how to cook his own dinner too. Stupid betas. I should have dragged his ass home while I had the chance it’s just-”

The ringing of his phone cut off his rambling, prompting him to snap his head towards the device where it lay on the passenger seat. Jungkook didn’t know when to quit. Unlatching his hand from the gear shift, he grabbed his phone and pressed ‘accept’ fumbling with it as he held it up to his head.

“Yes?” he asked, although it came out more like a hiss.

_ “Can you tell me when you leave, me and the guys are gonna play another round.” _

“Ohhh, hell no.” Wonwoo laughed. “When I get there you’re going to sit your ass in this car. You run on my schedule.” 

_ “But-” _

“Do you want a ride or not?” 

_ “Fine.”  _ Jungkook growled. Wonwoo could hear laughter in the background but his brother quickly covered the microphone with his hand. 

“I know you didn’t just growl at me. You’re so ungrateful, literally.”

_ “Whatever. Thanks.”  _ Jungkook let out, hanging up on him.

“I’m gonna kill him.” 

II

Wonwoo always liked the sound of his tires rolling on the gravel. His car wasn’t at all heavy duty but it was big enough to make him feel like he was driving a minivan. Thanks to Jungkook, he felt like a soccer mom with nothing else better to do than pick up her kid. If only it hadn’t gotten realer than that. 

He didn’t realize how hot it had been when he rolled down his window. He assumed he would have gotten a cooler breeze with sundown but the orange rays of light hitting his arm warmed him up as the car came to a stop in one of the parking spaces next to the field. The field was surrounded by a small forest hence why there was barely a breeze. The hot orange sunlight didn’t help his skin either but he didn’t want to turn up the air conditioner. Coolant fluid was expensive.

It was too hot. Where the hell was Jungkook? 

The basketball court lay on the other end of the field, probably hundreds of yards away. Hence why they all looked like little squiggles moving around. That and he was basically blind. He was pretty sure he could see Jungkook in his white tank top running down the court dribbling the ball with a tall kid trying to get it from him. It couldn’t have been Mingyu though. The guy was wearing a tan-colored shirt and Mingyu had been wearing his green basketball jersey. Nevermind that, Mingyu wasn’t worth a penny for his thoughts. Nor was Jungkook either.

As much as he squinted he didn’t see anyone coming towards him? Did they not see his car? It was the only one in the parking lot for pete’s sake.

Jungkook better not expect him to walk all the way across the field to get him. 

It wasn’t like he was going to stay in the car either and melt. He already felt like a pizza, becoming all greasy and sweaty as it sat out for a while. To make it worse he already showered when he got home. 

_ Alright.  _

He reached for his phone, clutching it between his dainty fingers. He may have dialed Jungkook’s number like an old man using a phone for the first time but from the way he breathed into the phone’s microphone it didn’t matter nonetheless. He figured his brother would have answered to tell him that he was coming or to beg for just another minute but Jungkook let it ring.

The kid always had his phone with him. And if he put it on silent it still would have buzzed. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re gonna make me walk.” Wonwoo groaned, letting his head fall back as he lazily reached for the door handle, clicking it open and dragging himself out. 

He was probably going to get dog poop all over his shoes considering he had to walk hundred yards through grass but if that meant he could snap Jungkook’s neck then it was worth it. Maybe it would send a message to Mingyu.

Speak of the devil, as he neared closer to the basketball court he realized the tall kid wearing a tan-colored shirt was really just a bronze-skinned Mingyu who thought it was a good idea to play basketball shirtless. 

To that pea-brained Mingyu, everything was a good idea he guessed. Hopefully picking on him wasn’t one of them and he and Jungkook could get out of there.

“Jungkook.” he called, maintaining one straight line of focus, staring ahead at his brother. “C’mon.” 

Jungkook stopped in his tracks and looked towards him all the while one of his friends - Yugyeom he believed - took the ball away from him. Jungkook looked nervous and surprised. He didn’t even look like he cared much about the ball being stolen from him. His brother was playing a bigger game. 

“Uhhh, can’t you stay for a few? I just gotta make a couple of more shots in and I’ll be good to go, seriously.” 

“No, I don’t have time for this. Get in the car or you’re walking.”

“My brother doesn’t have time to watch one round? It’s not like Seungcheol-hyung’s been nagging you to go out. What is it? You wanna get back home quick and bury your nose in one of those stupid books?”

Wonwoo arched a brow.

“Did you hear me? I said we’re going. Now. I didn’t walk across a field full of dog poop just to stand around and watch you pretend like you’re the next Lebron James. Now c’mon.” 

Jungkook let out a whimper and slouched forward as Wonwoo took his hand and dragged him off the court.

“Please Wonwoo, just a few more-

“So the princess doesn’t like getting his feet dirty? I’ll remember that next time.” 

_ He knew Mingyu didn’t just address him as princess.  _

Jungkook tried to rush past him. The action struck him as something peculiar. Just a moment ago his brother didn’t want to leave and now it looked as though he was running away. At least he had some common sense. A battle between him and Mingyu wasn’t any place for people like Jungkook. That didn’t stop him from holding onto his younger brother’s hand, pulling him back as if he were attached to a rubber band. There was no way in hell Mingyu and all his friends were going to taunt him alone.

Slowly turning around, he thought of something to come back with, scoffing to himself in amusement. The snide and derisive grin on his face was his best defense against the visual attack of Mingyu’s shirtless, bronze, toned, and gleaming torso. Not to mention the drops of sweat rolling down his abs and the dark wet hair that spiked outwards over the basketball player’s forehead was enough to make him want to hold their heads together. Despite the taller boy’s handsomeness, it wasn’t enough to distract him from the smirk Mingyu was giving him, as if he already won. He felt like slapping the guy. 

_ Mingyu thinks he doesn’t like getting his feet dirty? Pshh. _

“You would know. You practically suck Tzuyu’s toes whenever you get the chance.”

Mingyu’s friends' mouths fell open. Well, at least the modest ones. Jaehyun and a few other guys he recognized from earlier outside the locker room all snickered. At that point they all expected Wonwoo to be witty and dangerous. Mingyu wasn’t surprised either but he didn’t show mock amusement or try to cover for himself. It looked as though he was about to give up.

“Whatever.” Mingyu huffed. “And if I actually did I bet they’d smell better than yours.” 

“You can ask Seungcheol then if you’re interested. Not sure if that counts as dirt on me but someone like you would take anything they can right?” 

Mingyu smirked.

“Yeah, like I’d need to go asking around to find dirt on you when the whole school knows you’re just a slut for Seungcheol’s cock.” 

“Hey! Shut your mouth!” Jungkook growled.

“Tell Wonwoo to shut his.” the taller snickered.

“Oh please!” Wonwoo scoffed. “Like your girlfriend’s mouth hasn’t been open as long as Adele could sing a high note.”

“At least my girlfriend doesn’t sound like a foghorn when she sings.”

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes.

“You must be spying on me or something then if you know that.”

Mingyu let out a long and low growl, prompting Jungkook to grab him by the hips and spin him around, walking them out of there. At least, he tried to.

“Where do you think you’re going Jeon? Using your brother as an excuse not to play huh?”

“Anyone would use an excuse just to get away from you.” Wonwoo snorted, wrapping an arm around Jungkook’s shoulder all the while the younger kept his head down. 

Mingyu grimaced angrily, as if he was caught between trying to understand his sense of humor or thinking it was pathetic overall. Anyways, it wasn’t like Mingyu could do any better and the basketball player knew it. Hence why it looked as though a light bulb had turned on over his head. 

“Jungkook isn’t leaving until he finishes this round. Then you can have him.” 

“Sorry, that’s not how it works with me. Let’s go-”

“You’re really gonna let an omega tell you what to do Jungkookie? You could literally snap his wrist but you’re letting him walk you like a dog. That’s gotta be the funniest thing I’ve ever seen man.” Mingyu laughed.

“You know I can’t stay so shut up!” Jungkook barked as the both of them reached a quarter of the way across the field.

“You’re just trying to find an excuse to bail Kook. I don’t think the rest of the team would like to know you’re a wimp. They already think I’m the better player.” the alpha smirked, pointing at himself with his thumb. 

“My friends know I’m not bailing! Right guys?” Jungkook chuckled, scanning the court in search of at least one sympathetic face. Instead he only got cold stares and derisive smiles, as if they all had turned on him.

“Gee, thanks alot!” Jungkook shouted, giving them the middle finger. Especially Yugyeom. That was the last time he was selling him basketball sneakers with a friendship discount.

The beta turned around and leaned his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder, scenting his neck for comfort. It wasn’t like he was outraged or distraught, but his brother’s scent always comforted him extraordinarily so. Maybe it was because he was closer to the omega than he was their own mother. He didn’t know. Whenever he smelled Wonwoo’s sharp tangy scent he was perfectly content with living in the moment. It was then that he could just fall asleep - which he almost had when he caused Wonwoo to stumble sideways. Wonwoo always smelled like an orange creamsicle to him. He pouted, melting into his brother’s shoulder.

“You better make mashed potatoes and peas.” the younger whimpered into the omega’s neck, flailing around as he walked.

“I will.” Wonwoo smiled, reaching up with his arm that had been around Jungkook’s shoulder to pet his hair.

“Promise to put a lot of butter in it?”

The omega arched a brow.

“Kookie, you know butter is not-

“Hey loser! You aint coming to the lake if you’re just gonna dip on us like this.” Mingyu growled. Apparently he had been waiting for Jungkook to ‘come to his senses’ but the beta supposedly needed a little coaxing. 

“What?” Jungkook gritted, turning around with his fists clenched.

“Who cares, c’mon.” Wonwoo hissed, trying to tug his brother along with him.

“I do! I don’t want to not be invited. This is a big deal.” Jungkook said, shaking both his hands as if that would get his point across. 

“Last chance or you can kiss Jimin goodbye because you won’t be seeing him after this.”

Jungkook gulped, being at a loss of words.

Luckily his brother was there to speak for him. Or at least, that was what Wonwoo thought of it. Jungkook owed him big time.

“Knock it off Kim. No one cares about you’re stupid party.” 

“Obviously you do because you know about it.” 

“Only because you’ve been yapping about it like it’s your own house when your parents are the ones that own it.” 

“Sucks to be you then.” Mingyu snorted.

“Tragic.” 

The alpha raised his chin as he lifted his arms and stretched them. It probably would have had a better effect if Mingyu was wearing a shirt and had given him a sliver of his abs but since Mingyu was entirely shirtless, it wasn’t much. Except for the fact that the alpha had armpit hair. Why the hell did that do something to him. He honestly felt like going into heat right in the middle of the field. But then he reminded himself that Mingyu wasn’t the only alpha there. Of course fear didn’t stop him from losing control of his scent.

Mingyu sniffed the air ever so faintly, too subtly for his protective brother to notice but it was obvious to him that the alpha noticed the spike in his scent. Hopefully he wouldn’t use it against him. Though, knowing Mingyu, he probably would.

Out of cruel torture or perhaps condescending pity, Mingyu chose to ignore the light wave of pheremones coming off from him, deciding he’d just smirk at him instead. 

“You know, maybe you could save your brother if you play for him. Just one shot. That’s it.” 

The alpha said it like he was talking to a child, as if one shot wasn’t hard enough for him.

“No thanks, I don’t play basketball.” 

“So I guess that time Seungcheol was teaching you doesn’t count?” 

“You really must be a stalker Kim.” 

“No. Your boyfriend just likes to talk about you alot. Can’t say it’s all about how cute you are though if you know what I mean.” Mingyu winked.

How could Seungcheol hyung talk about something that didn’t exist? Was his boyfriend really talking about him like that? Seungcheol was supposed to be cute and- wait. Did Mingyu just call him cute?

“Shut up. We’re out of here.”

“Tell you what, I’ll leave you and your brother alone if you can score a basket. And not from the free throw lane.”

“Do you think I care?” 

“About being good at basketball? Nah. I don’t think you care about your brother’s reputation either. I think you’d like to prove yourself to me.” 

“To you? No. But I’ll play your stupid game if that’ll shut you up.” 

“At the risk of your own dignity, wow. Maybe omegas  _ do _ have guts.” 

“Oh hush up. Maybe you just haven’t been with the right one.” 

Mingyu scowled. 

“I don’t know if it’s worth it now that I think about it. If you lose you lose against me and the hoop.” 

“Gosh, I didn’t even think about that. You’re right, not getting the ball in would totally ruin my life.”

Mingyu let out a grunt, gesturing for Jaehyun to throw him the ball.   
  


“Just take your shot.” 

Wonwoo scoffed, catching the ball between his two hands and dribbling it over to the three point line. He inhaled a breath and bent his knees slightly, ignoring all of the eyes that were on him. He wished he had his glasses. No matter how much he squinted he couldn’t focus his eyes on the hoop.

“Don’t bend your pretty ass too much Wonu. I don’t think anyone wants to see your bones stick out.” 

Wonwoo let out a growl, jumping up and launching the ball into the air. He couldn’t care less, even as the ball looked to be going straight into the hoop. It was in that moment that he knew he made a mistake. If he won or not he was still playing Mingyu’s game. How stupid was he-

The ball hit the rim of the backboard, embarrassingly so and with an obnoxious thud it fell back down to the court, bouncing over the three point line completely off target. 

Mingyu winced and made a hissing sound as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Damn, sorry about that Won. Better luck next time right?” 

“You’re full of yourself Kim.” Wonwoo snorted, pushing the alpha away and storming off the court.

“Says the omega who thought he could shoot a hoop. At least now we know why omegas aren’t on the team” Mingyu shouted, cackling.

Wonwoo spun around, digging his hands into his own hips.

“Get over yourself Kim. Your ego is so big that if you went to a bar you’d pick yourself up.” 

“Real funny. If you keep that up I won’t go so easy on you next time.”

“Hey, watch it! Don’t forget he’s my brother” Jungkook warned, flashing his eyes.

Mingyu didn’t even flinch.

“Relax Kook, you know your brother wants it.” 

Jungkook’s face paled, not knowing what to make of what his friend said. All he could do was blink his eyes as Wonwoo stepped around him.

“Mingyu also forgets that I have claws too and I know how to use them.”

“You sound so fucking stupid Won. You know that mouth of yours isn’t good for anything else but sucking dick.”

Wonwoo snorted all the while Jungkook grabbed his shoulders to bring him towards the car.

“Cut it out Mingyu, seriously.” 

“Right, sorry. I forgot Wonwoo was a virgin. Bet he only says that to make his boypussy seem special aint that right Wonu?”

“Whatever Kim, we know you ain’t getting it.” 

Mingyu growled.

“You’re lucky I didn’t tear up your stupid drawings.”

“And you’re lucky I don’t tear up your face. Bet your girlfriend wouldn’t want to stay with you then.”

“Yeah right. My girlfriend doesn’t like me for my face if you know what I mean.”

“Right. I forgot you were the biggest dick in school.” 

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“My pleasure.”    
  


“Hope you come back. I’ll teach you what Seungcheol hasn’t.” Mingyu snickered.

“The only time I’ll ever come back is if I’m really mad at him.” 

“Cause he aint giving you enough dick huh?”

“You’re disgusting.” Wonwoo grimaced as he kept walking. 

“I’ll get you back for that next time Kim.” his brother said, pointing at the alpha. 

Mingyu stood there, running a hand through his hair as he grinned at them. Right when Jungkook turned back around he couldn’t help but let his eyes fall down to Wonwoo’s ass. Sure the omega was on the bony side but he had to admit, at least nature was good to him in the rear end department. It was small and perky, just how he liked it.

If he actually loved his girlfriend he wouldn’t be thinking such things. Even amongst his own crew of alphas and betas plus his girlfriend, he still thought of himself as a lonewolf. Even if he thrived on their attention, he’d give it all up if Wonwoo could just give his attention to him all day. Looking up at him with those cold yet tender eyes, caressing his arms with those dainty fingers of his. He bet he could hold both in one hand and hold the omega’s chin with the other. Last time he got close to touching Wonwoo’s hands was when he had his hand wrapped around the other’s wrist. It wasn’t one of his proud moments, but he’d give anything only to make Wonwoo’s hands warm again. He knew how the omega always got cold. He could practically feel the ice in his veins as he held his wrist. 

He missed holding those hands. 

III

“Why the hell didn’t you answer your phone?” Wonwoo snapped, his voice echoing off the walls of his car. 

“I don’t know.” Jungkook whined, slamming his head against the backrest as he laid back. He felt tired all of a sudden as if all the exercise had caught up to him.

“You don’t know huh? I know you’re lying Kookie. Omega’s have good hearing too you know.”

“Okay okay!” the beta groaned, putting his hands up. “Mingyu told me not to answer it.” 

“Why?”

Jungkook shrugged.

“He wanted me to make you walk over to us.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. We hate each other.”

“I guess he probably just wanted to torture you more.” 

Wonwoo gaped.

“Kookie. If you knew that he was gonna make fun of me then why did you make me walk over?” 

His brother slapped his forehead.

“Can we just go home? I'm hungry.”

“Not until you tell me what Mingyu is plotting. He probably dropped that hint about the lake so he could rouse my curiosity right? Giving me only a slither of information so he can have the upperhand. If that’s what his plan was then let me tell you, it’s not working. I couldn’t care less about his stupid lake party. You can go run and tell him that. Oh and if he’s listening to us speak right now which he probably is then I hope he knows I hate his guts. You hear that Mingyu!” he shouted, stealing Jungkook’s phone from him.

“W-what? No! Cut it out Won. He’s not listening and he’s not plotting anything. You’re just being a paranoid omega. Not everyone’s out to get you.”

Wonwoo sneered at him. 

“You don’t understand. Mingyu’s been out to get me since middle school. Him and his gang of rats. They’re all like that. He’s made them like that, all because he hates me. Don’t get me wrong, I couldn’t care less. But when I don’t want to be in his presence anymore you have to respect that.” 

“I’ll respect it if you tell me why you hate eachother so much. I thought it was just friendly banter and teasing. I mean- I wouldn’t be surprised if you guys liked each other.” Jungkook chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. 

He would have slapped his brother on the shoulder if he hadn’t been driving. The only good thing about keeping their faces forward was the fact that Jungkook couldn’t see that he was blushing. The thought had occurred to him before but the way it sounded coming out of his brother’s mouth made the idea seem more whimsical than it was. Almost as if it were a dream.    
  
_ Or a nightmare. _

He gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. There was no way in Hell he was ever going to consider Jungkook’s suggestion. 

“That’s not how respect works. I’m not going to do something for you just to make you respect my wishes.”

“Well it shows that you respect me, your own brother, if you tell me what’s got you so upset everytime Mingyu shows his face.” Jungkook snapped.

Wonwoo felt like yelling at his brother but he simply let out a breath, calming himself down.

“You know, the thought isn’t worth my time. I have other things to think about.” 

“Like what? Mingyu's lake house party?” the beta snickered. 

“No. Cheolie-hyung actually.” he breathed, looking up at the sunset through the windshield. At least, he wished all of his thoughts concerned his boyfriend. If only Mingyu hadn’t invaded his personal space and his own mind. 

It was then that his smile fell, contorting into something between pain and sadness, like he was about to cry.

“You think Seungcheol could keep his spot? I’m kinda betting on Mingyu now. He seems like he could steal it.” Jungkook chuckled. 

“I don’t want to talk about Mingyu anymore. I’d be giving him more of my time than he’s worth.” 

“Man, you really hate him don’t you?” 

He couldn’t help but smile at that. If Jungkook had been old enough and more aware way back when, then maybe he would understand. But it was no use talking to someone who had a clear affinity for his arch nemesis. Besides, it wasn’t like their rivalry was worth batting an eyelash for. He’d let Jungkook have fun with his friends. There wasn’t a need to ruin the mood. But if Jungkook really wanted to know...

“If ‘hate’ really is a strong word, then yes, I hate Kim Mingyu. I hope he caught that.” 

Jungkook sighed.

“For the last time, he’s not listening in!”

“Get back to me when you have an explanation as to how he knows I sing.” 

“Uhmm maybe because you were in choir back in middle school…” 

“Yeah but he’s a creep if he remembers my singing voice to the point that he said I sound like a foghorn. He’s the one who sounds like a dumbass when he speaks. I mean it’s just-”

“Wonu, the road.” Jungkook said, typing away at his phone without a care in the world.

“I know, I know.”

“Gee, you thinking about Seungcheol that much?” his brother asked, peering up at him with a sly smile from where he sat slouched in the passenger seat. It was at that moment that he wanted to stop the car and throw Jungkook out but he was going to be a nice omega.

“There’s a lot on my mind I guess.”

He tensed when he saw Jungkook’s smirk soften into a tender smile, as if his brother the teaser had turned into his brother the kind and friendly boy his mother knew him as. It made a part of him want to barf and another part want to run away. He knew it was going to be bad when they stopped at a red light but he wasn’t prepared for Jungkook to lean over and hugged the life out of him. All he could do was flinch.

“If you’re scared of Mingyu don’t worry. I’ll protect you.” Jungkook said, voice muffled by his shirt.

“Okay okay you can hug me later I’m driving.” he growled, giving Jungkook’s back a whack.

“Kookie I’m serious- Oh my god!” 

“I won’t let anyone hurt you. Promise.” the younger said, rubbing his nose into his neck. Jungkook was really crossing the line.

“Eww, get out of here!” he scoffed, taking his hand off the steering wheel and pushing Jungkook’s face off of him. 

“I’m just making sure Cheolie hyung’s scent doesn’t get rid of mine.”

He rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, you’re such a genius. Like he so wants to smell you when he scents me….” 

“It’s better than smelling wolfsbane. That’s right Wonwoo, I could go there if I’m pushed.” 

“Ooo, I guess I’ll have to change your name to Kookie Cutter.”

“What? I’m not a serial killer! And plus that name is so stupid. It isn’t even scary.”

“What do you expect? You’re not scary at all.” he giggled, reaching over and pulling his brother’s cheeks. 

“You’re just like mom.” his brother muttered, not even trying to stop him. Though, if Jungkook were to be honest he liked it when Wonwoo showered him with attention. Since their mother only saw them for a few hours of the day, Wonwoo was like his second mother. Except he could get away with a lot of things when it came to Wonwoo. Not that he was going to do anything stupid tonight...

Wonwoo made a ‘click’ with his lips and touched his chest.

“Why thank you, I adore our mother!” 

“Yeah, that’s what you would say since she’s probably listening in.”

“Kook she’s an alpha. ‘Course she can hear us.” 

Jungkook gulped. 

IV

“Wonu, I’m hungry!’ his brother shouted from the dining room. 

“It’s almost ready, hold your horses or you can only lick the spoon.” he snapped, rushing into the dining room with a large white cloth napkin.

“I’m only wearing a t-shirt, why do I have to wear that?”

“Because I don’t want to have to clean tomato sauce off your shirt. It’s the worst stain to get rid of don’t you know that?” he asked snarkily, bringing the napkin over Jungkook’s head and tying it around his neck like a barber. The truth was Jungkook didn’t at all know what stains were difficult or bad or whatever. Wonwoo did everything around the house so he wasn’t going to complain. 

The omega did his usual ‘tiny walk’ as he skirted into the kitchen, coming back out with a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs. 

“Did you blow on it hyung?” Jungkook pouted mockingly.

“You’re not Seungcheol so shut up.” 

Jungkook tried not to choke, not even thinking of that ever happening. 

“Hmmm! This is good.” 

“You’re welcome.” he sang, plopping himself down on the seat at the other end of the table.

“Oh yeah, thank you!” his brother slurped, although he couldn’t hear him since he already plugged in his headphones so he could listen to his audiobook. He also made sure to push the flower pot in front of Jungkook so the kid couldn’t see him. He hated eating in front of people which was why it took him forever to eat one bowl of pasta. It all started when he was trying to eat a forkful of it and get it all in his mouth but it fell on his face in front of everyone. So yeah, it was traumatizing. 

“Hyung, what book are you listening to?” Jungkook said, peering over the flower pot in the center of the table with his face stuffed like a chipmunk.

“Star Wars: Heir to the Empire.” he replied robotically, still fiddling with the pasta on his fork. The damned noodles kept falling down and dangling. 

“The one where that blue guy reconquers the galaxy after the Death Star was destroyed?” 

“Yeah, his name is Thrawn. He’s my favorite character- wait. How do you know Thrawn? I thought you hated Star Wars?” 

“I do, I just remember seeing that blue guy on Star Wars Rebels.”

“The Disney Channel show?” he scoffed, trying to hold back his snobbish laughter. “Ha! This is what separates you and I Kookie. I actually listen to real books and you- you watch children’s television.” 

Jungkook growled. 

“Watch it or you’ll get a face full of meatballs. Wouldn’t be the first time you had balls in your face.” 

“Literally shut up.”

“Literally?” 

Wonwoo groaned.

“This is why you’re still single, Kook.”

“Jimin doesn’t even know me. That’s why this party is important.” 

“So you can prove yourself to Jimin or those eggheads you call friends?”

“Both.”

“Whatever, just be careful. I know how pretty omegas like to play around with people. Since they’re not alphas they use other methods. You hear me?” 

“Yeah but-”

“But what? Jimin’s such an angel?” he laughed, batting his eyelashes.

“No- he’s cool. He just doesn’t have that face you know. He doesn’t look like the person who would mess with other guys’ feelings.”

“Alright, I trust you.” 

“W-what?”

“I trust you.” he replied, arching a brow. Was something not clicking?

“Oh- ha ha. I never thought I’d hear those words come out of your mouth. If anything, I’d be more surprised if you told Mingyu you trusted him.” 

“Why’d you have to mention his name?” he whined, letting his head fall back over the headrest of his chair.

“Just to piss you off. But seriously, you’re gonna have to let bygones be bygones. Isn’t Coups hyung bringing you to Mingyu’s party? The guy isn’t just gonna leave you alone. He’s always gonna be in your life.”

“Always?” he snorted. “Uhm, there’s a thing called going off to college and getting out of this hellhole. Just kidding, I love it here. But really, I just have to put up with Mingyu for a little while longer… for his sake.” 

“You think you live in a hell hole huh?” his brother asked, playing with his food. 

“No. I was only kidding. Take a joke.” 

“This isn’t a joke. I don’t like it when my friends are fighting.” 

“Kookie, I’m your brother.” 

“Yeah but- whatever. I get it. You want to be out of this place next year.” Jungkook growled, crossing his arms as he glared at his food. 

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Alright, but have you ever considered trying to make this place better rather than getting up and abandoning us? Maybe you are more like Dad after all.”

Wonwoo’s breath hitched and his fork fell onto the glass table covering, clattering until it left the room in utter silence. 

“Yeah, sure-” his brother continued. “The grass may be greener somewhere else. But how about you water the grass here? Huh? Ever think about that- Wonwoo.” he stopped, noticing Wonwoo’s eyes become watery.

“Wonwoo- I didn’t mean it. I was just mad-” 

“I’ll go to that stupid party if you want me to Kook. I don’t know what games you're playing or if Kim’s making you do this to pull a prank, but I’ll go. I don’t care about what you’re planning for me. It always goes over me. Everything Mingyu says goes in one ear and out the other. So it doesn’t matter. This is my last year of high school so whatever happens, the light at the end of the tunnel will be closer. And I’ll be out of here. You don’t have to worry about me arguing with your friends, Mingyu will mean nothing to me soon.” 

_ Maybe he shouldn’t have said the last part. _

Luckily Jungkook didn’t pick up on it, looking more upset than confused or suspicious. 

He got up, leaving the table for his room but Jungkook wasn’t going to let him off the hook that easily. 

Before he could reach the corridor that led to the stairs, Jungkook pounced on him, wrapping him in a bear hug.

“Hyung, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. Seriously.” his brother whimpered, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder.

“I’m not crying.” he gritted, keeping his fists balled by his sides.

“Oh yeah, what do you call this.” the beta asked, reaching with his knuckle to rub his eye. Between his thumb and index finger was a watery film, glistening in the light coming in from the windows just for extra effect. There whole house could be a theatre stage.

He scoffed, pushing the younger away from him.

“Whatever. Use that to clone a better brother or something.”

“I don’t want a better brother. I just want all my friends to get along. “Cause, that’s what you are. I care about you, and not simply because we have the same mother. Do you understand that?” 

The omega nodded, turning around to grant the other a view of his profile. 

“Then why are you still crying?” 

He let silence form a gulf between them, though only for a moment. It wasn’t merely because he liked being theatrical or wanted to sound needy, it was simply too hard to speak the words.

“I miss Dad.” 

He said it. He said it shamelessly as if he knew Jungkook was going to say ‘I told you so’, like he was a child who knew he was wrong but cried for its mother to correct his mistakes. Though he didn’t have any mistakes, only burdens. And not only did taking care of his brother fall on his shoulders, but Jungkook’s opinion of him as well. He couldn’t see him cry, much less feel any  _ childish _ emotion such as what he was displaying now. It was humiliating but he needed to get it out of him. Jungkook was a beta. Even if the kid was younger, he could still use his shoulder right? 

“Wonu, c’mere.”

“No, I don’t want you to see me like this. Don’t look at me.” he hissed, turning back around but Jungkook whipped him back, slamming his head into his chest and patting his back. 

“This is when I’m supposed to say that I miss dad too but you know what, I’m gonna be strong… for you. Okay? You’re gonna get all wrinkly if you keep stressing yourself out-”

His brother paused, marveling at how everything clicked together. 

“Yeah, I guess I’ve been stressing you out haven’t I? Uhm, sorry about that.” the beta chuckled, raking his hand over his hair to calm him down more. 

“I don’t know how the topic of Mingyu got us here.” he snickered, shaking his head. 

“Right, the party.” Jungkook sighed. “I’m not forcing you to go. Heck, don’t even. I’ve probably been driving you crazy this whole week.” 

“Yeah, you have. But don’t get me wrong, I want to go. And not because I’m gonna drink or anything to escape and what not. But it’s time I show Mingyu that I’m a grown omega who isn’t afraid. I’m not playing his games so you don’t have to worry. Cheolie will be there with me too so it’s not like it’ll be open season.”

Jungkook chuckled, rocking them back and forth as he hugged him. 

“You don’t need to fight Mingyu to prove you’re a grown omega. Being my brother is already enough. Who knows how much you’ve had to deal with me. I’m sorry about all that, I really am. I want you to know that Coups hyung isn’t the only guy in your life that has your back.” 

The beta kissed the top of his head, eliciting a groan from him. 

“Save it for Jimin for crying out loud.” he snapped, not needing to raise his head up and look to push Jungkook’s cheek away.

“I’m still going to that party Koo. You’re sweet now but you’re not going to be when I spill all your secrets to Jimin.”

“Yeah, I’m definitely not letting you go.” 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

“I forgot betas liked to control omegas. You’re just sour that even my rank won’t make you less scared of me huh?” 

His brother snorted.

“Even if you could fit in the palm of my hand I’d still be afraid of you to be honest.”

“Shut up.” 

“I’m still having second thoughts now, Won. Maybe you’re right about it being senior year for you and not having to put up with Mingyu’s shit.”

“No, I’m not gonna put up with it. I’m going to make sure it stops.” 

“You know he’s an alpha right?”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m worried about you.”

“Give me a break. If I stress you out this much there’s no telling how much you’ll be stressed out at the party. I was just gonna challenge you to go one day without fighting with him. I didn’t want it to turn into a counseling session.” 

“Alright, challenge accepted. I won't say anything and I’ll keep my cool. Does that float your boat?”

“Sure, but it doesn’t say anything about what Mingyu might do. I should talk to him first and we could all hangout some other time.”

“Nuh uh, I’m not hanging out with the same crowd as him.”

“But you’re going to his party…” 

“Yeah but it’s not like we’re going to be near each other. There’s gonna be music, games, you know, the whole menagerie.” 

“Right…. But still, there’s gonna be tension.” 

Wonwoo could only blink his eyes.

“”Uhm, you’re Mingyu’s friend right? Have you seen him at parties, always getting drunk? You think there’s gonna be tension when he can’t even keep his balance?”

“I guess you got a point but what if he falls on top of you? I don’t think you could handle an alpha then.” Jungkoko snickered, grabbing him by the shoulders. 

“Handle an alpha? Wonu what’s he talking about?” a voice called from the foyer. 

He couldn’t believe he hadn’t heard the front door creak open. He guessed the moment with Jungkook was too savory for him to have been in touch with the outside world.

“Great, your man’s here.” his brother muttered, unlatching his arms and allowing him to turn around and greet his boyfriend. 

“Cheolie, you’re late.” he said flatly, giving the other boy a cold stare as he stood there facing him. 

From his scent Seungcheol probably knew he was just messing with him which was probably why the older beta didn’t stop walking towards him, holding out his arms as if expecting a hug. Eventually he had to give in and he let his boyfriend scent him.

It took one sniff on his neck for the older boy to growl, looking over his shoulder at his brother.

“Why do you smell more like Jungkook than your own self? He asked, still staring at the other beta as he spoke.

Jungkook smirked.

“Surprise.” 

“Gee, if I wanted to smell sweat, musk, and cheap spearmint deodorant I would have gone to the locker room. C’mon babe, I like your usual smell.” Seungcheol chuckled, letting his hands fall to the younger’s waist. 

“Well, you’ll like the smell of meatballs better because I made enough for a whole village.” he beamed, pulling his boyfriends hands off of him as he spun around and ran into the kitchen.

Jungkook couldn’t help but snort at the mention of ‘meatballs’. 

“Hey man.” Seungcheol said, walking over and sticking out his knuckle. Jungkook gave him a fist bump, pulling the older boy in and patting his back. 

“Hey, has Wonwoo been good for you.” he snickered, sitting back down at the dining room table. 

“Good to me? Yeah, I mean- he’s the best lay I’ve had in a while.” 

Jungkook narrowed his eyes.

“I’m kidding. We’re not at the stage yet.” Seungcheol smiled sheepishly, looking down to play with his napkin and silverware.

“But I was gonna say… shouldn’t you turn that question around and ask if I’ve been good to Wonwoo?” he arched a brow.

“Nah, I know you have. It’s Wonwoo who I’m worried about. Kid’s got a temper all of a sudden.”

“All of a sudden? He’s always been outraged by the tiniest things-”

“I’m right here ya know.” Wonwoo hissed, coming back into the dining room. “And for your information Kookie, who are you calling a kid when I’m older than you?” 

“You weren’t acting like you were older than me a minute ago.” 

“Alright, Cheolie. Sic em!” Wonwoo shouted, pointing at his brother. 

“I’m not a dog, Wonu.” 

“You are what I say you are.” 

“Nice try. But Jungkook’s my friend. We both have a common enemy.” 

Wonwoo laughed.

“I’m actually complimented by the fact that my intelligence is so threatening that two betas have to form an alliance to conspire against me.” 

Jungkook tried not to choke on his food.

“That’s literally every girl in our school.” 

“Sorry I’m so beautiful. It’s mostly the cheer squad though- what?” he asked, cutting himself off as he saw Seungcheol staring at him.

“Oh, I got stuck on the part when you called yourself beautiful.” he smiled, bearing his two perfect rows of teeth.

“Do you have to rain on my parade?” Wonwoo rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

“No, I was just thinking that you really are beautiful. And smart. And funny-”

“Okay we get it!” Jungkook growled, munching on spaghetti. 

“Thanks for saving him Kook. Cheolie really looked like he was going to ripen into a tomato.” he giggled, cooing at how the eldest put a hand over his face as he went back to eating. 

“Oh! One last thing. You’re a good cook too.”

“I learned from the best.” 

His brother raised an eyebrow.

“What are you talking about? Mom’s not a good cook?” 

“Well, I guess you could say I learned from her mistakes.” 

“That’s good to know. At least all those people she poisoned didn’t die in vain.” 

V

He didn’t know why but something filled his heart when he turned on his side and saw Seungcheol with his hair slicked back, wearing a white collared-shirt and black pants with a golden buckle. He already looked like he could be a businessman but at the same time he still had that boyish charm. It made him feel young and free but at the same time he craved to be old with him, to grow up and have a life together. Seungcheol looked like he could be a father-

It must have been his hormones talking. He could never be that serious, ever. He was eighteen for Pete’s sake. He couldn’t even figure out what to wear in the morning much less think about the future. He hated how Senior year had only just started but it felt like college was right around the corner. It was almost as if it were the eve of a war, or an ominous twilight before nightfall. Even if the thought gave him chills, Seungcheol’s warmth enveloped him, physically and emotionally.

Not only did the beta’s arms always make him feel safe and secure in his embrace, but that smile… He wanted to be looked at like that all the time from when the beta proposed to him to when he was giving birth.

_ Okay, he really needed to stop. _

Seungcheol just smelled so earthy and rich, like a forest after it rained. Whenever they laid in bed next to each other, Seungcheol’s steady breathing reminded him of the white noise when it rained, of the water splashing on rocks, or the wind rustling the leaves. It felt so real yet he couldn’t believe Seungcheol was there next to him, as if he were dreaming. It was pure sensory overload and his mind was running a mile a minute-

“Babe? You good?” Seungcheol asked, opening his eyes to look down at him where he was snuggled into his boyfriend’s side.

“Yeah? Why?” 

“You’re heartbeat’s going pretty fast.”

_ Well, it’s your fault. _

“Oh I-”

“You nervous about something?” 

Wonwoo sucked in a breath and rose his chin to look up at the older boy, expecting him not to laugh. Well, his expression was more like a warning look. 

“It’s about the party.”

_ Lie. _

“Were you bickering with Mingyu again?” 

“Yeah, but that’s not it.” he replied, pulling his hand up and placing it on the older boy’s chest. In fact, he hadn’t even thought about Mingyu since Jungkook had brought him up. The guy was only a good cover. In reality, he was more nervous about the fact that everyone would get smashed, especially his boyfriend. And the last thing he wanted was for Seungcheol to do something stupid. 

“What is it kitten? You worried I’m gonna see chicks in bikinis or something at the lake?” 

“No!” 

“I’m only messing with ya. C’mere.” Seungcheol snickered, wrapping his hands around his body and hauling him up over him. 

“Cheolie, stop! This is a compromising position! What if Kookie comes in-”

“He’s not gonna. I put mountain ash in front of the door.” 

“Funny. Now release me you beast.” 

“Oh, you haven’t seen the beast yet.” the beta smirked, bringing his hands up so that his thumbs were dangerously close to his nipples. 

“Alright, don’t make me go all Scarlett O’Hara on you.” he warned. 

Seungcheol didn’t budge.

“Take your hands off me! You drunken fool!” he shouted, reciting Scarlett’s lines word for word from the movie. 

The beta burst out laughing, giving the omega the perfect opportunity to strike

Wonwoo’s hands clamped onto the older’s wrists, exerting enough pressure to get them to freeze up and unlatch themselves from his chest.

“Damn, you’re pretty strong for an omega. What’d it take you? Did you get those arms from stirring brownie mix?” Seungcheol smirked, moving fast to wrap his hands around the omega’s wrists, turning the tables on him. 

“You’re a jerk, honestly.” he giggled, still playing tug of war with Seungcheol to get his wrists back. 

“I can’t help it.”

“Then I won’t kiss you anymore.” 

“Oh really? Watch me.” 

The beta sat up in an instant, wrapping an arm around his back as he devoured his lips. Seungcheol let out a growl as he released Wonwoo’s mouth and leaned into his neck, letting out a warm breath against his skin.

“Fuck your brother. Thinking he can mark what’s mine?” 

“He didn’t mark me-” Wonwoo gasped, pushing on Seungcheol’s chest to get him away from him.

“He was just teasing you.” 

“Yeah well I don’t like it. Tell him to get a date and maybe he’d be less preoccupied with hovering over us like a helicopter parent.”

Wonwoo smiled.

“I think it’s sweet that he cares about-”

He stopped, feeling something poke his ass.

Seungcheol’s breath hitched too but he pretended to play it off as if he didn’t know what was happening.

“What?”

Wonwoo’s eyes narrowed. Before he could even blush, Seungcheol was smacked across the face with a pillow, buying time for the omega to get off of him and roll off the bed, squealing like a pig. He didn’t care if he got bruises on his elbows he needed to get out of there. He couldn’t even look his boyfriend in the face.

“Maybe tell me next time!” Wonwoo hissed. 

“I didn’t know! And fuck you for being hot! It’s not my fault!’

“Right, I forgot. Betas don’t have self-control.” he rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, and I won’t be able to control myself if you don’t get back. I’m cold now thanks alot.”

“That’s some twisted logic. How about ‘no’?” 

“Come back, now.” Seungcheol gritted, going as far as to flash his eyes.

“Gee if you were an alpha maybe I’d be scared.” 

“You’re fucking dead.” the beta growled, bringing himself over the edge of the bed and stomping his feet on the floor as he landed.

By then Wonwoo had already made his way out of his room and was jumping down the staircase when his boyfriend reached the doorway. 

“Maybe if you were an alpha- you could run- faster!” Wonwoo laughed, trying not to choke on his own saliva as he heaved and tried to catch his breath.

“Kookie, help me!” he cackled, running around the staircase towards the kitchen.

“Nah, I wanna see where this goes.” Jungkook snickered from the couch, keeping his eyes focused on the video game he was playing.

Wonwoo huffed, pulling the sink sprayer out from the faucet and holding it up like he had a gun, waiting in ambush for his boyfriend to come around the corner.

“Betas really are useless.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just updated Defiance’s Anthem yesterday. Sorry for the wait 🥺. 
> 
> I’m working on a fic with my friend Jooniesgukkie. It’s called LoveGame and it’s a Meanie fic just like this. Thanks guys 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm currently in the middle of writing another fanfic (Defiance's Anthem lmao) but I wanted to post this to see how many people would want me to write more of this story. I'm going to write it anyways but feedback will help me make my priorities list. 
> 
> And Thank you for reading and not falling asleep lol, I have wanted to read a long ABO fanfic forever but I could only find one shots. They were all amazing but I hate endings because they make me sad. So what the heck, I'm just going write my own LMAO.


End file.
